ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FreeFalling/I'm so sorry
Well today I had a break through. Something was telling me deep inside to do the right thing. I have a confession to make. I've been lying to you all. I am so sorry. To start, I'm not really 23. I am 14. The reason why I have lied this whole time is because my whole life I have been unhappy with who I am. I decided to lie to seem more likeable. To be what the world thinks is what I should be. It started with a simple little lie on TGP. Unfortunately, it escalated big time. By the time I realized that I would be loved no matter what I looked like, or who I was it was too late. I was too deep in this web of lies. The reason I didn't confess sooner was fear. I never expected to develop real feelings for you guys. I think the fact that I actually loved you was why I acted like a jackass at times. I know this is exactly what Manuel did, but 1000 X worse. But I really am sorry. I also obviously don't look like the picture you guys saw. I'm some chubby kid who is sorta awkward. I lied about my age and what I looked like. I'm so sorry. But I also told the truth alot. I really am a caring individual. I will do anything for the people I love. And I am a strong person, who fights for what they believe. Anything that I have told you is true to an extent, or based off of something just twisted to make it sound better. I hope that you can find it in your hearts to forgive me. I never expected to do this. But my conscience got to me. I truly love all of you. I'd really like it if we could start fresh. I think it's better that you find out this way then by some accident down the road. If you want me to leave forever I am fine with that, but just know that I developed real caring feelings and I swear on my life that if we were to ever meet irl and a bullet was in one of your paths I would jump in front of it no questions asked. I hope to go to sleep now with a clear conscience. Hoping that you may find it in your hearts to forgive me. If I could go back to the start. I would do it 100% differently. I would've told the truth from the start. If you remember on my last blog I told you all to stay golden. Well I was born golden became dirt, and now I'm trying to regain that gold shine. I really would like to start fresh with all of you. Hi, My name is Tyler. I'm 14. I love football, and have never had a girlfriend. I have one sister. I love my parents. And most of all I love every person on this wiki. Category:Blog posts